More Than a Handful or, Who's the Real Boob?
by whitem
Summary: Kim gets a Boob Job, and this is the result. Another One shot...


Just another one-shot from another Plot Bunny that I should have chased out of the house. Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Also, no boobs were ever put in real danger during the writing of this story.

More Than a Handful, or, Who's the Real Boob?

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kimmie?" Anne Possible asked her one and only daughter as they walked into the doctor's office. "This is a huge step, and I'm worried that you may be doing this for all the wrong reasons."

"Yes Mom… I'm sure." Kim said with a nod, and pushed the glass door open to let both her and her mother enter the receptionist area.

Kim walked up to the desk and the young woman who worked there looked up. "Name, please?" She asked.

"Umm… Possible. Kim, Possible." Kim said feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh yes, of course. You're right on time." She looked over at a small clock on the desk. "In fact, Dr. Jorgenson will see you right now. Please, follow me."

"Can my mother come with me?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Of course." The receptionist said and led the two redheads through a second door, down a hall, and to a small exam room that looked more like a small office. "He should be here in less than 5 minutes. Please have a seat, be comfortable."

"Thank-you." Kim and her mother said at the same time, and the receptionist left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anne sat down in one of the chairs facing the small oak desk, but Kim was still a bit nervous, so she started to look around the room. On the wall were various diplomas and certificates proving that this doctor knew what he was doing.

"Kimmie…" Anne said almost reprovingly. "Are you checking on the man's credentials?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about dear. I completely understand. But when I initially inquired about this for you, I was assured that this doctor is one of the best in the field. In fact, if I were ever to do this, **I **would go this doctor."

"But Mom… you don't need…" Kim started to say.

"Oh I would never do it Kim. I'm too old for this now anyway."

A light rapping on the door told them that someone was just outside, and then the door swung open. "Ah yes. Miss Possible." The doctor said reaching out for Kim's hand, who took it and gave it a gentle shake.

"And Mrs. Possible I presume?" He said proffering his hand to the elder redhead.

"Yes, that's right." Anne squeezed his hand in kind.

"So I guess we have a mutual colleague? Dr. Carlson?"

"Yes." Anne said, nodding her head. "He told me that you are the best in the profession."

"I feel humbled at the accolade. The next you see him, please, let him know that he still owes me for that 18th hole sudden death match we played a few months ago?" Dr. Jorgenson spoke with a light air about him, and with a slightly raised eyebrow. His dark eyes seemed to glisten with mirth even though his mostly gray hair displayed that he was more than a few years older than Anne.

A smile crossed Anne's lips as she spoke. "Yes, Dr. Carlson said you might mention that. He said if you mentioned it, that I must remind you of the out of bounds ball he saw you kick into the fairway?"

Doctor Jorgenson sputtered a bit, and then sat down laughing. "I didn't think he saw me do that." The older gentleman shook his head. "Anyways… I'm sorry. We're not here to talk about golf now, are we?"

He looked at the two women as they both shook their heads. "Now, which of you was wanting the… enhancements?"

Anne blushed as Kim spoke. "That would be me, sir."

"My… you are young. What are you? 16?"

"I'm 18." Kim said, and the doctor looked over at Anne who nodded.

"Breast enhancement is a big step my dear. I take it since your mother is here with you that you have thought about this for a while?"

"Yes sir." Kim answered.

"Please don't take my next question too personally, but I ask this of all my patients just to get an idea of the reason for this major decision. Can you tell me why?"

"Well… sir… It all started only a couple weeks ago. Ron… my boyfriend… and I were on the beach at Lake Middleton…"

…x x x x…

Kim and Ron arrived at the beach early enough that it wasn't crowded yet. They both walked down onto the sand holding hands and carrying a large umbrella, a cooler, and a large beach blanket.

After setting everything up, the two lay down and started to get comfortable as they began to soak in the warm rays of the sun. Kim lay on her stomach, and undid the strap of her top.

"Ron? Could you please put some suntan lotion on my back? I don't want to burn."

"15, 30, or the 60?" He asked.

"hmmm… Let's start with the 30. If it looks like I'm getting pink, we'll go to the 60."

"You got it." Ron said and popped the top of the lotion and started to apply it liberally on his girlfriend's back.

As Ron's expert hands gave her a bit of a backrub while he worked the lotion over her skin, Kim couldn't help but feel warm inside as well. She felt his hands work lower and lower down her back, and suddenly she felt one of his fingers dip below the waist band of her swim suit.

"Ronnie…" She said smiling, "Watch your hands."

"But I thought I was."

"I think you were watching something else there. Do I need to worry about you if I ask you to do the back of my legs also?"

"I'll be good," He said. "I promise."

He then did the same to her legs, and tried very hard not to let his fingers walk a bit higher than what his girlfriend wanted him to.

"That's good." She said when Ron finished. "Now let's just lay here for a bit and then we'll go for a dip. OK?"

"You got it." Ron said as he leaned over, pulled a few errant strands of hair off the back of her neck, and kissed her just at the hairline. She murmured something that Ron didn't understand and relaxed enough to take a small nap.

Kim woke with a snap and looked over at Ron who was sitting up looking off to his left, away from her. "Ron, you let me fall asleep."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Ron said, but he never turned around to look at her. She pushed herself up and sat on the blanket to see what Ron was looking at so intently.

When she saw what her boyfriend was looking at, her eyes immediately narrowed and a growl issued from her lips. If anything would bring Ron around, this was it. He knew when a growl came from Kim's lips that something was really, really wrong.

He pried his eyes away from the volley ball match that had sprung up in the last 5 minutes and looked at his girlfriend. "Ronald Stoppable… Just what are you looking at?"

"umm… Just watching the game, KP." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't play with me… I know what you're looking at."

"umm… You?" Ron said flashing a trademark grin.

"I don't mean right at this moment, Ron. I mean when you were supposedly watching the volleyball game."

"Wh… what do you mean Kim?"

"Oh come on Ron… I see Bonnie, Tara, and a few other girls in that game that I'm sure you were looking at. I also saw **how **you were looking at them."

"What?" Ron asked and then his eyes widened. He'd been caught. After all, what guy couldn't look at what was going on during the game? Each of the girls playing wore two piece suits that they wouldn't be caught dead wearing when doing cheerleading moves, but that's basically what they were doing out there on the court. They were jumping around, performing great feats of stretching when hitting the ball… and getting sand all over their sweaty, glistening bodies.

Kim would have been in there playing, but at the time the game started, she was asleep when her boyfriend Ron should have woke her up. Now Ron had this look on his face that said 'I am so busted'.

"Ron…?" Kim said with a sad, yet questioning look on her face.

"Yeah Kim?" He was looking at her directly, now that Kim was alert and talking to him.

"You still think I'm… pretty, don't you?"

"What?" He said both surprised and startled at her question. "Of course I think you're pretty. I also think you are beautiful and cute and… and… just plain… Badical!"

"Then why were you looking at the girls playing volleyball the way you were?"

"I… umm… uhh…" Ron was at a complete loss for words.

"It's because they're… bigger. Right?"

"Kim please… I never liked…"

Kim placed a finger on his lips. "I know I don't have much… upstairs…" She shrugged her shoulders together causing a bit of cleavage to be pushed up. "But what would you say if I was thinking about… getting some… work done?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What…" Then he looked down and saw what Kim was doing. "Oh Kim… Please. You're perfect just the way you are. I **Love** you just the way you are."

He paused for a minute while he looked into Kim's beautiful green eyes. "You don't think that because I was… looking… that I …"

"C'mon, Ron. You can't tell me you've ever wondered what I would look like if I was a little bigger now, can't you?"

"Welllll…"

"See… I knew it! You **have **thought of me with bigger breasts!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim…" Ron said shaking his head. "Haven't you ever heard of the old saying, 'More Than a Handful is Wasteful'? I won't deny that I haven't thought of it, but I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I love you just the way you are. But… if you really, really wanted to do it… I would still support you in whatever you decide."

Kim dropped her head in thought, and for the rest of the day, it looked as if she was having a good time (which she was). She just couldn't get that thought out of her head about the reaction she could get from her boyfriend if she was… bigger.

…x x x x…

"After I talked to Mom about it for a bit, I was able to convince her that I would like to look into this. She of course offered her own misgivings, but I am still interested."

"So…" Dr. Jorgenson said, "Would I be correct in assuming that you would be doing this for your… boyfriend?"

"Not completely. In fact, that's the same thing Mom asked me." She looked over at her mother who nodded in agreement. "So…?"

"Well… it sounds like you have thought this over, and you have talked to a parent about this. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't jumping into something that might be just a fleeting thought or interest. After all… what you have done _will_ affect you for the rest of your life."

"Yes sir, I am aware of that." Kim said, nodding.

"So I guess the next thing we do is find out what exactly you would like to do." He reached into a desk drawer and took out a 3-inch thick 3-ring binder. "I have here pictures and diagrams of examples, and then I have a short video I would like both of you to see so you know exactly how the procedure is performed. You're not squeamish, are you?"

"Well… I did throw up watching my mother perform brain surgery…" Kim said.

"Please believe me when I say it's not **near** that bad. There will be some pain afterwards that may last for about week. Some of the scars from the operation may last a bit longer. Are you prepared for that?"

"That long?" Kim said, and the doctor nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. "Well… I've had broken limbs from missions that hurt far longer than that. And I've had more than my share of scars from close calls… So… Yeah. I can handle it."

"So…" The doctor said as he opened the binder. "Let's see what you want to do."

…x x x x…

To say Ron was worried about his girlfriend would be an understatement. He had barely seen her for the last week and a half. They had talked on the phone, and she always had some sort of excuse as to why she couldn't see him, and he always said that he understood.

Kim kept telling him that soon… real soon… she would have a big surprise for him. By now it was the middle of summer, and he really wanted to go to the lake more often with his badical girlfriend. He assumed she was still a bit miffed at him for eyeing the girls as they were playing volleyball earlier in the summer.

Finally Kim called him with good news. "Ron? You know how we haven't seen much of each other for a week now?"

"A week and 4 days, Kim. To be exact."

"Keeping count I see."

"Welll… I miss you. I was hoping we could spend lots of time together before we went off to college this fall."

"I've missed you too. More than you realize. But I'm done now with what I had to do, and I was hoping we could get to the lake a couple more times before we have to start packing. So would you like to meet at the lake tomorrow morning around 9?"

Meet?" Ron said, sounding a bit confused. "But we usually go together."

Kim had to think quickly. "I… I just want to surprise you with something. OK?"

Ron breathed out. "OK…" He paused as if thinking. "Don't eat breakfast. I'll have something for us. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh Ron, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. So see you then?"

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

They both said their good byes, and hung up.

The next morning Ron took his mother's car to the lake, and set some things up at a picnic table. He brought some fresh fruit and a small propane griddle so he could cook up some pancakes. He had just turned on the gas and lit it when he heard Kim's car drive up. He started to pour the batter onto the griddle when he saw Kim get out of the car.

Ron's eyes locked onto the changes with Kim, and his mouth dropped open. He forgot all about pouring the batter, and watched Kim as she sauntered down the gentle slope that led to the picnic table.

She had on a gray half shirt that bared her stomach, and a pair of gray gym shorts with a black waist band, both most likely covering her two piece swim suit. She was carrying a two-handled ice chest, which she set on the picnic table.

"Ron?" Kim asked with a small smile, knowing that he had noticed her… change. "Ron… You're batter?"

"My huh?" He said, and then saw that Kim was pointing towards the griddle. Looking down, Ron saw that he had poured almost the entire bottle of pre-mixed batter all over the griddle, and it was running over the sides onto the table top.

"Oops…" He said, and quickly righted the bottle and set it down as he started to clean up the mess he just made. "Sorry…"

"So I see you've… noticed?" Kim said as she unconsciously pushed her chest out a bit.

"Umm… Kim…? Wh… why? I… I told you that… that I …"

Kim laughed mirthfully. "I didn't do this just for you, Ron. I did this for my own self-confidence too."

"But… But… Won't they… get in the way when you're on… a mission? Or something? And besides… when did you ever lack self confidence?"

"OK… bad choice of words. I just remember how you were looking at the girls playing volleyball a few weeks ago, and I wanted you to look at me that way too."

"Kim…" Ron said looking apologetic, "I told you what I thought about you… doing this." He gestured at her chest.

"Yes… And I remember your exact words. You said that you would support me in whatever I decide. This is what I decided." She nodded her eyes downward. "You can't tell me you don't like."

Kim then leaned forward a bit over the picnic table as she was standing on the opposite side, giving Ron a good eyeful of herself. He couldn't help but oblige. After a bit, she straightened back up and slowly walked around the picnic table to Ron's side, seductively dragging a finger along the tabletop. Her eyes never left him.

"So Ronnie…" She said while batting her eyelashes. "Would you like to tell me how they… feel?"

"I… umm… well…" Ron was looking around nervously as Kim had never been this forward before in public. There was no one else around, but he was starting to feel very, very nervous. "This… this… isn't you Kim. Are you all right? Did Drakken get a hold of you and put some sort of chip on you?"

"C'mon Wonnie…" she said so seductively that something happened to Ron without him even thinking about it. "I can see you're 'up' for this."

"Kimmm… These… these things…" He pointed at each of her enlarged breasts, which were now at least a full 'C' size, "Have changed you. I don't know if I… want…"

"What? You don't want to touch me? Your girlfriend? Ronald Stoppable! I have needs just like any other woman! What would the size of my breasts matter? These are about the size that those girls on the beach had over a week ago that you were ogling!"

Ron started to back off. He was at a complete loss as to why Kim, his girlfriend, was acting like this. This wasn't normal! Kim then did something that he **never **would have thought in a million years she would do.

She grabbed him by the hands, and slapped them over her breasts! "Now feel them! Feel my breasts!"

His eyes were shut tight as his hands involuntarily squeezed a bit, and he felt… something move? "What the…" Kim just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"This isn't what they're supposed to…" He started to say and then he saw what looked like a flesh colored substance poke out of the neck of Kim's shirt. Kim then reached inside her shirt and pulled out what looked like two fake breasts! They slapped down on the table with an almost sickening sound, and Ron himself looked like he was going to be sick.

"What the…" He started to say again.

"Gotcha!" Kim said as she pointed at his face. Ron looked at her with confusion, and red cheeks. "That's what you get for looking at those girls when you had a perfectly healthy girlfriend lying right beside you!"

Ron's mouth dropped open at the practical joke that Kim had just played on him. He had always thought that he was a master at such things, and now Kim had just gotten him… and she got him good!

"But… But how did you get…" He stuttered looking down at the fake breasts lying on the table.

"I will admit it Ron, I was hurt when you were looking at those girls, and I was seriously thinking about getting a boob job afterwards. My Mom and I talked about it, and believe it or not… this was **her **idea! We went to a specialist that a friend of hers knew in the business and he was more than willing to help out with this little prank."

Ron still stared at her a little dumbfounded. "Soo… Who's the real Boob now?" Kim said.

Ron dropped his head in shame. "I am sooo sorry Kim. I never thought that just looking at other girls like I did affected what you thought about yourself. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kim looked at her boyfriend for a bit with her arms crossed in front of her. After a little bit, she said, "Make me some of those famous pancakes and I'll think about it. Just let me go change my bra first."

"Huh…?" A confused Ron seemed to be par for the course today.

"The one I have on now was meant to hold those." She pointed again to what was on the table. "It's too big for what I naturally have."

She went to the nearby bathrooms, and came back out after only a few minutes. Ron then dutifully served his girlfriend a breakfast fit for royalty.

As they sat there eating breakfast, other people started to arrive at the lake, and began to stake themselves out at various places on the beach, and at other picnic tables. Ron didn't ONCE look at any of the girls that had on revealing suits for more than a glance the rest of the day.

After all… he had the most perfect, Bon-Digqity girl with him right now. From that point on, Ron's eyes never strayed once for any amount of time.

The end.

* * *

Yeah, I know I should be working on other stories, but once again a little bunny reared its ears and said this fateful word… Boobies! I call it a "Boobie Bunny". And this one-shot is what came out of it. 


End file.
